


B is for Biotics

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	B is for Biotics

You say to someone “I’m a biotic” and they think ‘freak’. 

In the Alliance, I’ve learned, biotics are specialists. They require additional training and therapy because of the issues amps can cause. Biotics in higher roles get regular upgrades - so I’ve heard. 

I never got any special fuckin training or therapy crap. Cerberus built me up to be a super biotic so I didn’t need training. They used other kids as test subjects so their ‘improvements’ wouldn’t kill me. Assholes. 

The Alliance train their soldiers to use their biotics in combat. Big flashy bangs and explosions, powerful pulls, penetrative throws.. I’ve seen soldiers warp through tanks. Though that kind of power and force takes up a lot of energy and is pretty rare. 

For normal biotics. 

In Teltin, I was pointed in a direction and told to kill. Shocked if I hesitated, drugged when I attacked. 

I still get warm feelings during a fight. 

After Teltin I was on my own a lot. I learnt to use my biotics in different ways. Like pulling food off a market stand without the owner noticing. A starving beat up and scarred kid attracts a lot more attention than a quick blue flash. Usually I was quick enough. 

After a while I learned to hone my abilities to show off. No one ever wanted me for more than the biotics, so I branched out. I wanted to see how far I could go. 

I learned how to lift myself and control where I floated to. It’s not flying, and I’ve never been able to do it for longer than a few minutes but it’s useful… and fun. 

Name it, I can do it with biotics. I promised myself I;d make good of what Cerberus dd to me. Guess I’ve done that.


End file.
